


El ensayo

by AlyyCe



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyyCe/pseuds/AlyyCe
Summary: Antes de la gala 7, Raoul y Agoney "ensayaron más de la cuenta" el beso de Manos vacías.Este es ese ensayo.





	El ensayo

Raoul poco más y arrastra a Agoney hacia la habitación. Porque si intenta contener lo que piensa un minuto más, explota. Y nadie quiere verle explotar, no es bonito.  
Bueno, él sí es bonito, siempre. 

Pero lo que diría no lo sería y además le causaría problemas. Y a dos horas de empezar la gala quizá no sea el mejor momento para causar una revolución en la academia.  
Agoney le sigue por el pasillo sin dudar porque, seamos sinceros, no hay lugar al que no seguiría a Raoul. 

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Raoul se asegura que no haya nadie dentro, espera que pase Agoney y cierra la puerta tras él, pero no se adentran apenas en el cuarto. Agoney ya lleva rato viendo lo agitado que está Raoul y estaba esperando el momento en el que decidiera contarle que le pasa, así que deja que se desahogue. 

Entiende que esté enfadado. Claro que lo entiende. Porque ha sido una semana de trabajo intensa, de ensayos en cada rato libre, de implicarse emocionalmente como nunca lo han hecho… Y con unas firmas de discos que les han quitado tiempo pero les han dado aún más ganas de hacerlo, de atreverse. 

Y a última hora les dicen que no. Que no se hace. Que tienen que cambiar lo que llevan una semana trabajando. Mejor dicho, lo que ellos les han hecho trabajar. Porque no es idea suya y no han podido elegir, aunque les hayan dicho que sí. Sabían que decepcionarían a mucha gente si se negaban así que, ¿cómo negarse?

Pero ellos están ahí para cantar, no para convertirse en iconos de ningún movimiento ni ningún colectivo, por importante que sea. Su objetivo número 1 siempre es y siempre ha sido cantar. 

Y había costado, porque Raoul no quiso involucrar algo tan personal con su actuación. Pero con el paso de los días él y Agoney se habían acercado mucho y habían hablado largo y tendido del tema por las noches en privado y se habían unido más en esa semana que en el mes y medio que llevaban de concurso. Agoney se había abierto a él y Raoul había encontrado a alguien en quien apoyarse. Agoney le daba una seguridad que no encontraba en nadie más allí dentro. Y gracias a él se sentía listo para hacerlo, para dar imagen a algo tan importante. 

Y a último momento, toda esa lucha interna, todo ese esfuerzo, toda la dedicación que él y Agoney le han puesto para sacar una actuación excelente de una canción plana… no servirá para nada. 

Raoul suelta toda la rabia y la frustración que lleva acumulando desde hace horas y Agoney le deja. Le escucha sin decir palabra, le mira fijamente y se pregunta “¿cómo ha podido cambiar tanto este niño en una semana?” y se da cuenta que sólo necesitaba la motivación adecuada. Y esa motivación… es él. No puede evitar sonreír cuando esa idea se cuela en su mente. Aunque tiene que usar toda su fuerza para tragarse esa sonrisa y que Raoul no piense que no le está tomando en serio. No se atrevería. No cuando a Raoul están a punto de estallarles las venas del cuello. 

Cuando Raoul termina de hablar y se queda mirando a Agoney esperando una respuesta por su parte, éste le coge del brazo y le lleva suavemente al fondo del cuarto. Raoul automáticamente se sienta en su cama y se lleva las manos a los ojos para intentar frenar las lágrimas que están amenazando con escapar de la misma frustración que siente. 

Agoney se sienta a su izquierda, muy cerca. Raoul suspira, se gira y sube la rodilla a la cama para poder mirarle de frente, dejando las manos en su regazo. Su rodilla está apoyada en la pierna de Agoney pero no parece que el contacto moleste a ninguno. Es más, lo buscan. 

\- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunta Agoney con los ojos fijos en los de su compañero.  
\- Yo quiero hacer lo que hemos ensayado y lo que hemos trabajado. – Y antes de que Raoul pueda decir una palabra más Agoney le corta.  
\- Pues hagámoslo. 

Raoul se queda sin habla durante un par de segundos. No esperaba que Agoney le incitara a “rebelarse”. Pero Agoney no deja de fascinarle. Cuanto más le conoce más deslumbrado queda Raoul con la persona que tiene delante. Y más ganas le entran de luchar. Se le escapa una sonrisa que no puede frenar. 

\- ¿Sí? ¿Lo hacemos?  
\- Dijeron que nada de morreos pero no pasará nada si nos damos un besito, ¿no? 

Agoney le pasa el testigo para que sea Raoul quien dé el paso, porque necesita que Raoul esté seguro de lo que van a hacer. Porque es mucho más que un beso.

Una pequeña idea empieza a hacerse grande en la cabeza de Raoul, imparable, como un ascua creciendo hasta convertirse en llama quemándolo todo a su paso. Una idea que lleva media semana persiguiéndole y que le da mucho miedo pero que a la vez no puede sacarse de la cabeza. Raoul duda un momento, pero algo dentro de él le dice que se lance, que es el momento. 

\- Pero si nos damos un beso así tal cual quedará raro, ¿no?  
\- ¿Raro por qué?  
\- No sé, porque no estamos acostumbrados a darnos besos, tu y yo. No se verá natural.  
\- A ver, no será el primero beso que nos damos. Y es solo un besito de nada… ¿verdad? 

Agoney se lo está poniendo difícil, aunque Raoul nota en sus ojos y en esa media sonrisa traviesa que sabe perfectamente qué quiere. Solo que quiere que salga de él. Y Raoul se está poniendo muy nervioso. Entre el enfado de antes, ya algo más calmado, y los nervios por lo que está a punto de sugerir, nota como le sube la temperatura de la cara y apostaría que estaba empezando a ponerse rojo. Aunque eso tampoco le cuesta demasiado. 

\- Digo… que quizá deberíamos practicar un poco. Para que se vea más natural, claro.  
\- ¿Quieres darme un beso?

Agoney no puede más, no puede jugar así con él. Está sufriendo por Raoul, viéndole tan colorado y tan nervioso. 

Llevan una semana… no, semanas, porque esto no era nada nuevo. Llevan semanas uno detrás del otro, tonteando, insultándose, empujándose, bromeando… y lo que quizá era solo atracción física al principio, se convirtió en más. En mucho más. Porque ahora Agoney se da cuenta de lo importante que es Raoul para él, y él para Raoul. Lo mucho que él le apoya y le escucha. Y él a su vez se había abierto con Raoul, había confiado en él cómo no confía en nadie en esa academia. 

Después de semanas en las que su relación ha evolucionado de tal manera que se puede ver enamorándose del chico que tiene delante, después de besos medio obligados, de conversaciones íntimas a medianoche que nunca van a más… por fin va a ocurrir algo entre ellos. Y Agoney no puede más. 

Durante la conversación, Agoney y Raoul se han acercado el uno al otro sutilmente, inconscientemente. Como un instinto que les lleva a estar siempre lo más cerca posible, a estar en contacto. Les cuesta aguantar la mirada sin poner los ojos bizcos por la cercanía así que sus miradas se dirigen a cualquier otra parte, a la boca, al cuello, a la nariz… y ambos se mueren de ganas de pasar sus labios por todas ellas. 

Agoney levanta la mano izquierda y lentamente la posa en el cuello de Raoul, mientras con la derecha se apoya en la cama para poder empujarse hacia adelante. Raoul le mira fijamente entonces y Agoney puede sentir en sus propios labios como se le acelera la respiración. Ambos tienen ya los ojos entrecerrados y pueden notar el roce del otro pero ninguno se atreve a ser quien dé el último paso. Entonces Agoney decide que ya han esperado demasiado y acorta la distancia mínima que les separa y junta sus labios con los de Raoul. 

Es solo un beso. No hay lengua, ni pasión desmedida, ni conduce a nada más. Es un beso. Y una mano que acaricia el pelo de su nuca con cuidado de no despeinarlo porque ya le han peinado para la gala y sabe lo importante que es que su pelo esté perfecto. Y es otra mano que acaricia su barba como si llevara tiempo queriendo tocarla, como si se muriera por pasar sus dedos por ella, porque así es. Y es el roce de sus narices, y sus frentes tocándose como lo han hecho en los ensayos. Y son sus labios moviéndose lentamente, con ternura, como si estuvieran conociéndose. 

Porque por primera vez se están besando por ellos. No por una clase, ni por un pase, ni por otros, ni por la canción, por mucho que Raoul lo intente disimular. Se besan porque empezaron tonteando como niños, pero han aprendido a quererse como adultos. Porque no pensaron que encontrarían a alguien en ese lugar, en esas circunstancias, y menos a alguien tan perfecto para el otro, pero se han encontrado. Y todo esto, lo que no se han atrevido a decirse con palabras, se lo muestran al otro con besos, abriendo de par en par una puerta que hacía tiempo estaba entreabierta. 

La rodilla de Raoul ya está sobre la pierna de Agoney, la mano en la nuca le aprieta contra él como si no le quisiera soltar jamás y la mano en la barba baja hasta el cuello acariciándolo suavemente. Después de unos minutos que a ellos les parecen eternos, en el mejor de los sentidos, se separan un poco, sin apartar las manos de la cara del otro. Se miran y pueden ver el brillo de sus propios ojos reflejado en los ajenos. Ambos tienen una sonrisa tímida en la cara y se muerden los labios para reprimir que ésta se haga aún más grande e incontrolable. 

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunta Agoney con un susurro grave tan sutil que hubiera sido imposible para Raoul escucharlo si no estuviera tan cerca de él.  
\- Que deberíamos practicar más. 

Y esta vez es Raoul quien decide que ya basta de dudas y de esperas. Utiliza la mano en el cuello de Agoney para atraerle, y deja que sus bocas se encuentren y poco a poco se acostumbren de nuevo la una a la otra. 

Y esta vez sí hay lengua, porque estaba deseando reencontrarse con ella después del pase de micros, ese beso que revolucionó a todo el mundo pero que duró demasiado poco. Raoul nunca había pensado que el roce de la barba en su cara sería tan bienvenido, pero no podía imaginarse nada mejor en ese momento. 

Pasan unos minutos en los que se sienten completamente aislados del mundo. No hay academia, ni gala en unas horas. No hay 24 horas acechándoles como una sombra siempre sobre ellos, ni unas nominaciones de las que preocuparse. Solo están ellos, intercambiando besos, unos más lentos, otros más acelerados, más tiernos, más pasionales. Pero todos con ese cariño que poco a poco han cogido el uno por el otro y ese amor que, aunque muy primigenio, ya está ahí, haciéndose rápidamente más fuerte e incontrolable.

Están jugando, dándose suaves besos entre risas. Risas de alivio y de felicidad. Esa risa que te sale cuando estás enamorado y tienes delante a la persona que más feliz te hace, tan feliz que eres incapaz de controlarlo y esa felicidad se manifiesta de las formas más ridículas. Pero qué más da, cuando él está igual que tú. 

Entonces oyen un ruido que les obliga a explotar la burbuja en la que se encuentran y reubicarse en esta extraña realidad que están viviendo. Se separan rápidamente, aunque de poco sirve, porque cuando Amaia y Alfred entran en la habitación y les ven sentados en la cama sonrojados completamente, y claramente incómodos, saben perfectamente qué acaban de interrumpir, aunque ya lo sospecharan antes de entrar en el cuarto.

\- ¿Qué hacíais? – Pregunta Amaia, con una inocencia que podría parecer fingida, pero que realmente es natural. - ¿Os estabais dando besitos?  
\- ¡Amaia! – Se exalta Raoul, aunque sabe que no vale la pena desmentirlo. Así que opta por otro camino. – Estábamos practicando para la actuación, para que se vea bien. ¿Verdad, Agoney?  
\- Sí, sí. Practicando. 

Pero Agoney y Alfred cruzan una mirada que le dice a este último todo lo que quiere saber y no necesita confirmación alguna. Alfred les mira y sonríe porque después de semanas viendo a sus compañeros tontear sin más está feliz por ellos, porque por fin han sabido encontrarse a mitad del camino. Y quiere que Agoney y Raoul sean tan felices como lo es él con Amaia, porque desde que la conoció no se imagina sin ella, no así de feliz. 

Ve a Raoul agitado tras haberles descubierto, así que decide seguirle el juego hasta que esté suficientemente seguro para decirle la verdad. Aunque si no se lo dice lo respetará igual. Él les ha guardado muchos secretos a él y a Amaia, y se ha callado muchas cosas. Ha demostrado que puede confiar en él así que Alfred quiere demostrarle la misma confianza. 

\- Os vamos a ayudar, va. Que yo he hecho cortos y sé cómo quedan mejor las cosas en cámara. 

Él y Amaia se sientan en la cama de ella, que es la que está justo delante de la cama de Raoul, con un Raoul y un Agoney delante que les prestan atención, pero que claramente preferirían que no estuvieran allí en ese momento. Pero aprecian su ayuda y escuchan atentamente todos los consejos que les da Alfred y todas las guías que él les marca. Pon la mano aquí, aquí no, no hagáis esto, mejor así. 

No se besan delante de ellos, ni ellos se lo piden, pero almacenan toda la información que les da Alfred para usarla más tarde, porque aunque Alfred quizá parezca algo prepotente a veces con sus conocimientos de esto y aquello, saben que lo hace desde la bondad de su corazón y lo único que quiere es ayudarles. 

Alfred decide que ya les ha robado demasiado tiempo y coge a Amaia de la mano, y ambos se despiden sonriendo de la pareja. Alfred coge unas perchas de su cama, que era lo que había ido a buscar al cuarto, y vuelven a irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí porque saben qué va a ocurrir en cuanto les vuelvan a dejar solos. 

Raoul y Agoney suspiran aliviados porque esa situación, incómoda para todos los presentes, ya ha acabado. Y saben que el momento ha acabado también para ellos, porque en un rato tendrán que marcharse a plató y no les gustaría llegar con marcas, ni rozaduras de la barba en su cara, ni los labios hinchados y arriesgarse a que todo el mundo sepa qué han estado haciendo, y los de maquillaje les suelten una reprimenda. 

Se miran y sonríen, contemplando el rostro ajeno. Agoney levanta la mano lentamente, como inseguro, y acaricia la mejilla de Raoul suavemente, porque después de lo que han compartido pocos minutos antes, Agoney es incapaz de tenerle delante y no tocarle. Raoul sonríe más aún con el contacto y se acerca a Agoney para darle un beso tierno, suave, apenas un roce que confirma para ambos que no ha sido cosa del momento, que hay algo entre ellos real y que seguirá ahí pase lo que pase esa noche y con su actuación. 

\- ¿Estamos juntos?

Agoney le mira unos segundos, tiene miedo de responderle sin saber cuál es la respuesta. ¿Juntos? Es demasiado pronto para afirmarlo, aún no han hablado de qué sienten exactamente el uno por el otro. Pero sin embargo tienen más que una simple amistad, eso está claro. Agoney no sabe que decir, pero sabe que debe contestarle. 

\- ¿Hablamos más tarde de todo esto? Después de la gala.  
\- Vale. 

Agoney le da un último beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano a Raoul. Este se la coge y usa el impulso para levantarse de la cama. Pero una vez de pie no le suelta la mano sino que la mueve para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Agoney, quien mira sus manos unidas y no puede evitar sonreír como lleva haciendo desde que entró con Raoul a ese cuarto esa noche. Van hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se miran el uno al otro, esperando una confirmación de que es la hora de volver a la realidad, a la academia y a la inminente gala 7. 

Agoney lanza una mirada furtiva a sus manos aún entrelazadas y después dirige la mirada a los ojos de Raoul, brillantes, despreocupados y felices y mirando los suyos fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada pestaña y grabar en su cerebro el color de sus ojos. Entonces lo ve claro. 

\- ¿Juntos?

Raoul le regala una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustan, las que ocupan toda su cara y muestran sus preciosos dientes y le transportan a otro mundo. Le aprieta la mano como despedida antes de separarlas y agarra el pomo de la puerta, la puerta que les devuelve al mundo del que han conseguido escapar durante unos minutos, del que prácticamente se han olvidado. Porque Raoul ya apenas recuerda el motivo por el que había arrastrado a Agoney allí. 

Lo único que consigue recordar es la sensación de los labios de Agoney entre los suyos, su mano en su pelo, su respiración mezclándose con la propia en los segundos que han estado separados, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, el tacto de su mano en la suya. Solo podía sentirle a él y todas las partes de su cuerpo que han mantenido contacto con el suyo. 

Y tras tantas semanas de sufrimiento, tantas peleas estúpidas, tantas inseguridades, tantas dudas, todo eso ya no importa porque le tenía a él. Por fin. Y con esa seguridad, mira a Agoney a los ojos, fijamente, sin pestañear y gira el pomo de la puerta. 

\- Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que subo algo que haya escrito y me comen un poquito los nervios pero me hace mucha ilusión! Así que si os gusta y me queréis dejar un comentario o algo, será más que bienvenido!! ♥


End file.
